User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Basically What is Going on August 1-3
August 1 3:00 PM - 4:00 PM I made some Venture creatures in LEGO form. God, it feels so good to just get the pieces I am looking for (or the closest to those pieces), and just put everything together and make the colors as close as I can. So far I have made two Hei, a nest with three eggs, and an Ewe. My dad saw these and said they were adorable. And yes, they are! Anyhow, I am in my room, typing this all up with the fan on. I do not know what to do right now. I have a lot of Terraria toys and the actual video game on my PC (which I am typing all this on), my mom's iPad, and my PlayStation 3, maybe I should play some Terraria? Well, I already played it today early in the morning, like yesterday, and the day before that, and every single day since I got the video game. Do you think I am a Terraria addict? No, I am not an addict, it is just that my life depends on it! In fact, I got so much inspiration from Terraria that I made Venture, which has a few Terraria elements here and there. Anyways, as for what is going on right now, nothing, again, the fan is blowing the curtains and posters. I have every Skylanders video game, in addition to the posters that come with. Maybe I should play Skylanders? 4:00 - 5:00 PM Well, I played some Skylanders Trap Team, and now we are going to the beach. My pinky toe toenail got stuck in my swim trunks, so dad clipped it off. Well, now I have to go. :) 5:00 - 6:00 PM We got back from the beach and now we are eating DelTaco. I got some meat tacos! Right now, I have to eat some carrots and beans. I have finished my carrots, peas, and beef and cheese tacos. August 2 10:00 - 11:00 AM Nothing except typing on this computer. I examined msg with a magnifier and realied they are all cubes. The chemistry book we were reading told us to compare the salt to mustard gas, but we did not have any. There is one more day until we go to Washington, so I put my 3DS next to the table to remind mom to pack it. I said goodbye to the CPPW guys and I hope I can make a Trigger Tron for them while I am absent. 11:00 - 12:00 CPPW stuff. Dad is making us lunch. My bro is having tiny corndogs, while I am having peanut butter and jam sandwich. I made my and dad's sandwiches, and now I am enjoying it. Making a sandwich kinda feels like making a sword for some reason. Spreading peanut butter and blueberry jelly with a knife is fun. Dad also got us some apple slices. Dad is putting some minature hot dogs in the microwave. 12:00 - 1:00 PM We had lunch. I made some custom articles on Brickipedia. 2:00 - 3:00 PM Looking at LEGO sets. 4:00 - 5:00 PM I am working on a second LEGO Venture set, one that has a farm and papyrus and reeds and trees, as well as a Babirusa and Bovine. I played some CPPS.me and made a WWIII igloo. 5:00 - 6:00 I ate some maize and drumsticks and BBQ wings. Right now, I am having a macaron for dessert. 6:00 - 7:00 Reading about GoAnimate the movie. 7:00 - 8:00 Packing stuff for tommorow. 8:00 - 9:00 PM: I drew a Venture illustration of Robert building his home and a Pipipi is right behind him! Robert also has the face of a Ditto. My brother is watching Jurassic Park, which we have already seen five times this month. However, the PlayStation 3 keeps skipping scenes. So far, from what I am hearing, we are at the part where Nedry and Alan are meeting up. Mom shrieked at me for not cleaning a lot of stuff off the table, so I did. 9:00 - 10:00 PM: Mom is most likely gonna tell me to go to bed soon, and she is definitely gonna tell me to stop using this VERY soon. So I will tell you what is going on while I can. I am tryping on this computer while listenting to what is going on in Jurassic Park, because I got kinda tired of watching it for the fifth time this month. We are at the tyrannosaurus rex scene by now. I wrote two Common Sense Media reviews and now mom is telling me I have to go to bed now. August 3 7:00 - 8:00 AM: I am writing the summary of Future Mining and eating altramuz for breakfast. 8:00 - 9:00 AM: I played some Wii Party with my mom at about this time. She freaked out when she saw a Mii get blown up by an explosive, saying that they were "killed" and that the game should get a higher rating than E. My bro is playing some Super Mario Galaxy right now, and I finished Future Mining's synopsis. 9:00 - 10:00 AM: I played some Super Mario Galaxy, ate a strawberry Ice Breakers, and now mom is yelling at me to clean up the chess. And she said I get more handsome everyday, which by the way, is 100% true. I decided to have another Ice Breakers, and they have two sides: fruit and cool. Kinda like "Netflix and Chill". Also, in case you do not know, Ice Breajers are sugar free breath mints, and the one I am having has cooling crystals. There is only one hour until we go to the aerodrome, so do not be surprised that nothing goes beyond "10:00 - 11:00". I also cleaned up the chess, in case you are wondering. Mom also suggested if I should have an energy bar, and she suggested smore or another flavour. I chose Ice Breakers instead :P. Also, my brother is wearing lingerie and is on a hammock swing. LMAO! He is using his phone, and as I previously told you, he is a crossdresser, which is why he wears panties. Mom is complaining that either me or my bro drank all the Capri Suns, and I told her it was him, because the only one I had was a mulberry one last night. Mom is all drinking water out of a thermos for whatever reason. Also, considering we are leaving, some lady is gonna watch our pets. Our pets are a cat, a gerbil, and a minnow. Our plan is to go to the aerodrome, eat lunch at 11:00, then wait to go on our flight. I am packing my 3DS, my brother's 3DS, and my mom's iPad. I am also playing the Airship Music from New Super Mario Bros. Wii to get in the mood. 10:00 - 11:00 AM: Nothing really yet. We are packing stuff for our trip. Mom is suggesting we could see if there is a Pokemon at the aerodrome. Pokemon tend to be all over the world when we play Pokemon Go, even at the House of Worship! Now I am playing teh Airship theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I told mom I am done with the Wii for today, so she is turning it off. Category:Blog posts